Thought to be Invincible
by Teddy R. Lupin
Summary: The final piece in the Michael Grey trilogy. Michael has a secret...something that he knows in his heart...that he can't tell anyone. Because if they knew what he had to do...they would never let him go through with it.
1. Michael Grey, age 17

The highly anticipated (in my mind) final installment of the Michael Grey trilogy! Haha, if anyone has a better name for the series, please let me know. That's just what it is for now.

But yes, this is the first chapter of the final story. After nearly a year of writing, I'm ALMOST DONE!

Then I'll have my other stories to write.

Well, anyway, I hope it was worth the wait. I know it was for me.

* * *

**Xavier Mansion, the not too distant future**

Sighing heavily, Michael Grey closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. Hearing a slight noise, the seventeen-year-old reluctantly opened his eyes. Maya Wagner flopped down next to him, her usual smile absent. Michael frowned.

"You all right, Maya?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah," she said lightly. He raised his eyebrows at the girl.

"You sure?" he asked, not buying it. She frowned slightly and didn't answer. "Come on, tell me."

"You'll just make it worse," she muttered.

"What's wrong?" he asked comfortingly. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Maya sighed and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Why haven't I gotten my powers?" she muttered, looking down. Michael smiled.

"Hey, you've got plenty of time," he said. "You're only ten. Some people don't get their powers until they're a lot older." She looked up at him, her dark eyes shining.

"Really?"

"Yeah," he assured her, giving her shoulder a small squeeze.

"When'd you get yours?" she asked quietly. Michael frowned and groaned inwardly.

_She would ask._

"Well…I…um…" he started awkwardly. "Oh, I was…ten." Maya glared at him.

"See?" she said, her eyes wide. "Why don't I have mine?"

"I'm…a different person than you, Maya," he said gently.

"Meaning you're more powerful," the ten-year-old grumbled. Michael shook his head.

"It doesn't matter how powerful you are." She rolled her eyes.

"Right," she said, standing up. As she walked away, Michael smiled sadly after her.

_I wish there was something more I could do._

* * *

Michael stared at the garden he had once known as a place to relax, now turned into a painful reminder of how much their team had given up. His grey eyes scanned the tombstones of Scott Summers, Peter Rasputin, and his mother…Jean Grey. All X-Men. All those who died needlessly. Michael sighed shakily, knowing the sacrifices they made to keep everyone else safe.

_Why can't I just accept the fact that they're gone?_ he wondered angrily. _Why is it so hard for me and no one else? How can the others move on like nothing happened? That they never existed?_

"Because, kid, they can't show it," said a rough voice from behind him. "They can't show weakness…not even for a second." Michael turned around, frowning.

"Was I-"

Logan smirked. "You were." Michael looked down, embarrassed and ashamed.

"Why can't they show it?" he muttered. "Why can't anyone else realize-"

"Mike, not everyone deals with grief the same way," the elder said uncomfortably. "Me, well…I lock myself up or run away, or something. You…" Michael smirked.

"Cry?" he suggested bitterly.

"Well…" Logan tried. "Yeah."

After a few seconds of silence, Michael looked up at his father. He sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Logan…can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Have you ever been afraid…afraid of yourself?" he asked hesitantly. "Afraid that you'll go overboard one day? And no one-"

"-Will be able to stop you," Logan finished quietly. "Can't say I have, kid."

"Then how'd you-"

"Your mother was the same way," he explained with a slight smile. "At least from when I knew her."

"The Professor mentioned to me…that she's died more than once," Michael said. "Do you know anything about that?" Logan frowned and looked determinedly away from his son. When he said nothing, the teenager prodded, "Logan?" He sighed.

"Three times."

"Damn…" Michael said quietly. "Can you tell me…how?"

"I don't want to upset ya, kid," Logan said uneasily.

"Logan…I want to know," he said simply. "I know I won't like it…but I need to know." His father took a deep breath.

"The first…she sacrificed herself to save us," he said. "That was at Alkali Lake. The second time…it was the hardest thing I ever had to do…but it was me. She-" Michael's eyes widened.

"You?" he asked angrily. "But you loved her! You swore you did!"

"I loved her…" Logan said quietly, "Too much."

"_You would die for them?" the Phoenix hissed menacingly. The world was being destroyed around them, but Logan didn't seem to notice. A tear shakily trailed down his cheek._

"_Not for them," he said, his voice thick and unsteady. "For you. For you." The Phoenix's eyes widened, and for a second…Jean was able to speak._

"_Save me," she pleaded. Logan could feel his heart break into a million pieces that would be unable to be put back together. _

"_I love you," he said, somehow his voice being heard through all the destruction he knew she was causing. The destruction he knew he had to stop. He extracted his claws and sunk them into the stomach of the woman he loved._

"She couldn't control her power," Logan admitted. "The Phoenix took over. I was the only one who could stop it. It killed me to do it. Mike, believe me, I didn't have a choice."

"I understand," Michael said quietly, his face grim. Tears fell down his face and he wiped them away angrily.

"Don't be angry," Logan said gently.

"I'm not," Michael answered indifferently, his eyes fixed on his mother's grave.

"You carry a heavy burden on your shoulders already, kid," he said, placing a hand on Michael's shoulder. "Don't carry the weight of the dead." The teen turned around and gave him a slight nod to show he understood.

_Some hurts go too deep._

_It only makes it worse._

* * *

Michael absentmindedly twisted a foosball knob, watching the sun set below the trees and out of sight. He sighed quietly and rubbed his forehead, brushing his messy dark hair out of his grey eyes.

"You up for a game?" a soft voice asked from the doorway. Michael turned around to find his friend, Kirsten Foster, giving him a sad smile. He smiled back half-heartedly.

"Nah," he said, still twisting the knob. He looked away from her. "I was just-" She laughed.

"It's fine." She took a few steps closer to him, biting her lip. "Mike, have you gotten the sense that-"

"-That something's going on here," he agreed with a nod. "It's tense. The students are restless…something's about to happen. I can feel it in the air." She snorted, bursting into sudden laughter. "What?"

"You are such a nerd," she said, clutching her ribs. "Trying to quote _Lord of the Rings _and failing miserably." Michael raised his eyebrows.

"I think what you should be wondering is why you recognized something that was so poorly quoted," he said with a smile. She smiled, but it faded quickly.

"I know," she said quietly. "Mike, I can feel it too. It's funny. We're X-Men, aren't we? But we're still in the dark."

"I've known the others my whole life, Kirsten," he said thoughtfully. "They only let us become part of the team…so we could protect ourselves. Does that make any sense?" He laughed, but it was bitter, his face grim. She smiled slightly.

"Somewhat." He looked over at her, a frown on his face. He sighed quietly.

"Kirsten…"

"You couldn't have done anything," she said softly. "I hope you know that."

"Your telepathy's off," he noted.

"Oh?"

"I'm not thinking about my mother," he said with a slight laugh. She shrugged.

"I know," she said. "Nothing that's happened is your fault." She gave him a light hug, and whispered, "You're not Superman, Michael. You can only do so much." She gave him a small wave as she left the room. He watched his only friend leave, his grey eyes sad.

* * *

"I'm worried about him," Logan said, straight to the point. Xavier nodded.

"As am I," he replied. "Your son's power is potentially limitless. I hope you understand-"

"Oh, I understand," Logan said angrily, pacing back and forth. He stopped in front of Xavier's desk. "Is there any way to help him?" The Professor sighed helplessly.

"If we're correct, and Michael is having difficulty controlling his power…we may be dealing with another battle," he said. "A battle much larger…and much more devastating…than Alcatraz."

"He can cause all that damage."

Xavier nodded slowly. "Yes, he can."

"Does he know?" Logan asked quietly. The Professor put his hands down on his desk and took a deep breath.

"It's unclear how much he knows about his potential," he admitted. "I've told him that he does have extreme power…but not the fear and chaos he could cause with it."

In the hallway, Michael's eyes widened in horror. His heart beating a million miles a minute, he breathed in and out, trying to stay calm.

Why didn't he ever tell me? What was he so desperate to keep hidden?

"But now, my son is having difficulty with everything," Logan said heatedly, unaware that Michael was listening. "He can't even levitate a book without focusing. He's never had trouble before." He groaned and resumed his pacing. "What if…one time…he just…gets to the point of no return?"

"I know the possible outcomes, Logan," Xavier said calmly. "And I promise you, I am doing everything within my power to help him." Michael slid into the room silently.

"Without me knowing?" he asked softly. The Professor closed his eyes and Logan turned around, frowning.

"Look, kid-"

"Relax, Logan," Xavier said, his voice still calm. "Michael, come here." The teenager frowned and slowly approached him. The Professor heaved a sigh and placed his hands on top of Michael's. Memories flashed before their eyes.

"_Who was he?"_

"_Unlimited…"_

"_I failed you, Mike…"_

"…_power."_

"_His name was Logan."_

"_You couldn't have done anything…"_

"_I just feel like something's wrong."_

"_Nothing's your fault, Michael."_

His memories clouded his brain and he closed his eyes, shaking. Xavier closed his eyes and kept his hold on Michael's hands, which were trying to wrangle their way out. Then, in both their minds, a blazing inferno overcame the memories that were replaying over in the teenager's mind. His eyes opened wide, as if with fear, and his body was thrown backward, landing on the floor with a thud. The office came into clearer view as he groaned, his long hair falling in his face. He stood up slowly, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Did you do that on purpose?" he asked Xavier, frowning.

"I did not," the Professor said slowly. "You fought me." Michael's mouth opened, as if to say something, but-

"Wait a sec," Logan said, his arms folded across his chest. "Whaddya mean, fought?" Xavier looked at the other man.

"Has your experience with Jean taught you nothing?"

"You mean…you can't even read my mind," Michael said quietly, his body shaking.

"I cannot," he said. "I'm sorry, Michael."

"If you can't help me, Professor…" the teenager said, realization coming to him. "Then no one can."

He bowed his head, tears trailing down his cheeks.

_I can't go on forever like this._

_I'm a danger to my friends…my family._

_Somehow this has to end._

* * *

Michael turned the corner and opened the door to his room, which was deathly silent. He pulled on the blinds, letting in the first rays of morning light. He flattened down his hair, clearing his throat. He looked out the window and sighed sadly. His eyes slid down, and he picked up a picture frame with a photograph of him and his mother. It had been taken long ago…before death had even been a thought…a fate. As far as he had known. He stared at the smiling boy in the picture, not believing that it ever could have been him. Before he knew it, Michael felt a tear on his cheek. He blinked, but did not bother to wipe it away. He breathed in heavily, knowing that his tears wouldn't change the truth. No matter how much he cried…it wouldn't bring his mother back from the dead.

"Hey," said a gentle voice from behind him. Michael turned around and smiled slightly. He wiped his tears away in one swift motion, something he had learned from his mother, every time that she had cried when he was young.

"Hey…Storm," he said, using her codename warily, still not used to calling the adults in his life by theirs. She smiled softly.

"Remember when you called me Aunt 'Ro?" she asked. He swallowed and nodded, still smiling.

"Yeah," he said lightly. "Before any troubles…" He looked down. "Before death. When I was innocent." She placed a light hand on his broad shoulders.

"There comes a time…in everyone's life…when things suddenly become…clear."

"I know." He gently placed the picture frame back on his desk. "When was it for you?" She smiled.

"I'm not sure," Ororo admitted. "I just know it happened." Michael laughed hollowly.

"Doesn't everyone?"

"Mike…" she started hesitantly, her voice catching. "Are you still angry with me?" He looked out his window, over the trees in the distance.

_Sometimes I don't know who to blame anymore._

"I know I haven't gotten over Mom's death," he answered calmly. "I don't know if I ever will. Every day…I still find it so hard to accept that she's gone. I…part of me wants to blame you…wants me to be angry…but in my heart…I know it wasn't your fault." Ororo lightly touched his cheek, brushing hair out if his grey eyes that searched her face.

"Jean would be so proud of you," she said, barely more than a whisper, a smile lighting up her dark eyes. "You're the man she always wanted you to be."

"She shouldn't have had to die for me to become a man," he said quietly, as she relinquished her hold on him. He looked down at the picture again, with almost a look of longing.

"That's not why, Mike," she said with a small laugh. "You've become an adult all on your own. Not held back by your mother."

"Or my father?"

"This isn't about Logan."

"Or is it?" Michael asked bitterly. "Maybe he's the one holding me back."

"No, he's not," Ororo said softly. "There's only one who can hold you back. And that's yourself." She took a few steps backward and left him staring out the window, towards the doomed Alkali Lake…that had shaped the lives of too many of his family and friends.

_It all started there…_

_and it'll end there._

_Maybe I am holding myself back._

_But I know one thing. That'll never happen again._

* * *

Well, what did you guys think? I was very proud of myself for finally typing it, but I want some other input.

If there's anything you want me to change, or anything you want me to add in...I'll try to do it. The whole thing is already written, but I can always add a scene or two if it attracts more readers, since the most reviews I've gotten to a story is 29, which depresses me. But whatever.

Thanks for reading,

Nestaron (Jason)


	2. The Dangers of a Phoenix

Okay...so I seriously hope that people are reading this...and even if you find it boring...I swear, it'll get more interesting. I'm extremely proud with the way I wrote the ending, so I hope you guys stick around until then. I only got like 1 review for chapter 1, so I'm not sure if anyone likes it (or if they're just getting sick of Michael).

Anyway...on with chapter 2.

* * *

**Previously in **_**Thought to be Invincible**_**...**

"_Jean would be so proud of you," she said, barely more than a whisper, a smile lighting up her dark eyes. "You're the man she always wanted you to be."_

"_She shouldn't have had to die for me to become a man," he said quietly, as she relinquished her hold on him. He looked down at the picture again, with almost a look of longing. _

"_That's not why, Mike," she said with a small laugh. "You've become an adult all on your own. Not held back by your mother."_

"_Or my father?"_

"_This isn't about Logan."_

"_Or is it?" Michael asked bitterly. "Maybe he's the one holding me back."_

"_No, he's not," Ororo said softly. "There's only one who can hold you back. And that's yourself." She took a few steps backward and left him staring out the window, towards the doomed Alkali Lake…that had shaped the lives of too many of his family and friends._

It all started there…

and it'll end there.

Maybe I am holding myself back.

But I know one thing. That'll never happen again.

* * *

_Something's wrong. _

Michael's grey eyes scanned Xavier's office and his teammates with a frown.

_It's tense._

Sitting apart from them, on the other side of the room, the teenager narrowed his eyebrows in thought. His eyes darted to the doorway. Logan, with his arms folded across his chest, was leaning on the wall. Michael looked over to where Kirsten was sitting beside Kitty, who was staring blankly at the wall.

_Why is it tense?_

"Two years ago, Magneto was killed in a…helicopter crash, correct?" Xavier looked at Michael, whose face flushed. "But…his body was never identified." The younger man shrugged.

"Simple," he said. "There wasn't anything to identify."

The Professor raised his eyebrows. "Michael, do we know that?" Kirsten frowned, and her green eyes focused on Xavier.

"You mean he's still out there." He smiled with a slight nod in her direction.

_Oh, I like this one._

"Kirsten is right," he said firmly. Michael muttered something inaudibly and leaned back onto the couch. "He is out there, thirsty for revenge on those who caused him to lose two years of his life. My sources have reported that his is planning to attack us." Kirsten's face paled, frozen in place. Logan looked at Michael, who gritted his teeth.

_This is my fault,_ he thought grimly. _If I hadn't been so selfish…_

"If we are attacked…when we are…I need your word that you will do everything within your power to protect our students," Xavier said solemnly. "Do you swear?" Michael nodded silently.

"I swear," Kitty said softly, her hands twisting in her lap.

"Yeah," Bobby agreed, a slight grin appearing on his face. Michael looked to his father, as if wanting an answer. Logan smiled slightly.

"Always."

* * *

Staring out the window, Michael sighed at the heavy rain. He unzipped his sweatshirt and hung it on the edge of his bed, and stripped to his boxers. Frowning, he narrowed his eyebrows. He looked out the window again.

_I guess it's nothing. _

He shivered, digging through his drawers for a pair of sweatpants. He slipped them on in silence, and as he lay down, he leaned over to turn off the light on the desk. But before he had the chance, the desk shook, knocking the light over. His grey eyes, that had been slowly closing, snapped wide open.

_Earthquake_, was his first thought, as a larger shake sent him rolling out of bed. He landed on the floor and jumped up in one smooth motion. Running out into the hallway, he heard scared voices and children screaming. Panicked, his eyes darted back and forth, frantically searching for another member of the X-Men.

"Mike!" Maya Wagner had a few tears sliding down her thin cheeks as Michael wrapped her up in a hug.

"It'll be fine," he said, gritting his teeth.

"What's going on?" Michael shook his head, frowning.

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "But stay with me. I'll keep you safe." She looked up at him, her dark eyes wide.

"Promise?" He swallowed and nodded silently.

"I promise." Michael dashed down the hall, Maya in close pursuit. Spotting a taller figure trying to create order out of the chaos, the teenager smiled. "Logan!" Logan turned at his son's voice and frowned when he didn't see him. "Logan, what's going on?" Seeing Michael, he shook his head tiredly.

"I dunno, kid, but we need to get them out," Logan said firmly. "Okay?" Michael nodded and took a deep breath.

"I know." He turned to Maya and gripped her shoulder. "Get as many students as you can; take them to the tunnel." He looked around, and as Kirsten approached them, he said, "Kirsten will meet you there. All right?" Maya nodded warily and Michael gave her a quick hug.

"Stay safe, kid," he said with a smile as she ran the other direction. Standing up, he turned to Kirsten. "Go. They'll be waiting for you." She sighed.

"Michael, wait," she said, lightly grabbing his arm. "I don't know what'll happen tonight…so I…I want you to know something." Confused, he turned around to face her.

"What-" She quickly pressed her lips against his, and his eyes widened. He pulled away, smiling sadly. "Go," he whispered. She bit her lip and gave him a slight nod, running in the direction of the tunnel. Michael turned towards the chaos once more, swallowing.

_What're we dealing with here? _

A screeching noise knocked him off his feet, and he groaned, managing to stand up again. His eyes scanned the hallway, and he found a group of young children huddled over, close to each other. He reached them with some effort, putting on a brave smile for their sakes.

"Come on, you guys," he said warmly. "We're almost there." He took two of them by their hands and led the group down the hall. Seeing Kirsten helping students into the secret tunnel, he breathed a sigh of relief. She looked over and acknowledged him with a nod.

"Are these the rest?"

"Yeah," he said with tired nod. "I think so." He caught his breath and swallowed heavily. "Look, this isn't over. There's something…something going on out there. If they're trying to get in, they haven't succeeded yet. So I think you should-"

"Hang on a minute," Kirsten argued, raising her eyebrows. "I should…what? There's no way you're keeping me down here."

"This isn't for your safety," he growled irritably, his eyebrows narrowing. "I'm not trying to be noble. Someone needs to be able to fend for these kids."

"Mike-" she said weakly.

"We have enough of us up here," he assured her. "We don't need help. Protect them." Biting her lip, she finally agreed with a nod. Michael smiled and softly kissed her cheek.

"Stay safe."

She slipped into the tunnel, and the entrance disappeared. Michael turned around and ran back to the entrance hall, his heart fearfully beating in his chest.

* * *

"Why're we stuck down here?" Maya folded her arms across her chest, her eyebrows narrowed. She looked over at Kirsten expectantly. The older girl sighed sadly.

"Maya, I know nothing more than you," Kirsten answered, her voice even. She pulled her blond hair back, and wiped a hidden tear away.

"Yeah," mumbled the younger girl. "You want me to believe that."

"Hey, that's not fair," Kirsten said gently. "I know…it's not safe for us up there. We might be down here for a while."

"My parents are out there," Maya said quietly. "My only family."

"I know," the older girl said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "But you need to be strong for them. They need you to be strong. And I think…" Kirsten gave her a sideways glance. "I do need help with the rest of these kids." Maya's face lit up, and she smiled.

"Okay."

* * *

"I'm not sure exactly what they want," Ororo said, her voice low. "But I know we have to fight." She bit her lip and looked at the other X-Men.

"And I thought we were having fun already," Michael muttered, grinning at her disapproving glance. "So how's this gonna work?"

"We can't let them get to the Professor," she decided, her eyes resting on Bobby Drake, and then on Rogue. "Bobby, you guard his office. Freeze anyone who gets in your way…even if it's me. They might have shapeshifters out there. I'm not sure. Rogue, fill him in on everything. Even with reading their minds…there may be something he doesn't know. Don't let anyone in." Rogue swallowed and nodded, running down the hall with Bobby close behind her. "Kitty, Kurt…I hate to do this…but you're the bait."

"Bait?" Logan frowned. "Why do we need bait?" Ororo glared at him.

"Distraction, Logan," she said. "Shut up." Michael let out a cough…that might've been disguising a laugh. Logan raised his eyebrows.

"Anyway, Kitty, Kurt…you'll be hard to catch," she continued. "Do your best to lure them into a trap." Kitty narrowed her eyebrows in thought, then grinned, looking up at Kurt, who nodded with a slow smile.

_This could work._

"Mike, Logan, Hank," Ororo said. "You three are the guard…the first line. Let no one get past you." Michael gritted his teeth and gave her a slight nod. "But remember…these are not soldiers. They are mutants, and they will use their powers to their advantage." Michael took a deep breath, and gave the two older men a slight nod, one that they returned.

"Oh, trust me," Logan muttered. "I know."

"All right, then," she said. "If you need me, I'll be up with Bobby." She went down the hall and turned the corner, and the others formed a line. Michael stood in the middle, right in front of the door, with Hank to his left and Logan to his right. Kitty and Kurt, behind them, nervously discussed their battle plan. Michael turned to Logan, his grey eyes sad.

"I don't know if we're going to survive this," he admitted.

Logan smiled. "We will, kid," he said, his voice quiet and firm. "We're X-Men, remember? We always will."

"Amen to that," Hank said, and a smile appeared on Michael's solemn face.

* * *

Outside, in the dark, a cold wind blew across the faces of the mutants that were marred with hatred. Magneto smiled, looking sideways at John Allerdyce, who had been flicking a lighter on and off. The younger man was grinning wickedly, the flame lighting up his face that was hidden in the dark.

_There will be no mercy this time._

"Kill them all," Magneto said loudly. Cheers arose from the crowd of mutants, and they ran towards the mansion, hungry for blood.

"Just like that?" John asked. Magneto smiled again.

"Do you honestly believe that these pawns will be able to take them down, Pyro?"

"But-" he said, confused.

"Let them have their fun," Magneto said simply. "But don't worry…we will have ours."

* * *

"Here they come," Michael muttered, more to himself than anyone.

"Sure as hell," Logan said, clenching his hands into fists. Michael looked back at his team one last time for a quick review.

"You guys, me and Kurt will distract them, you know, give you some cover," Kitty said hurriedly. "We have a surprise planned-"

"Kitty…" Michael said quietly.

"-For them…" she continued, her voice faltering as she looked up at the determined teenager.

"Listen to me, all of you!" he said grimly, his voice intense. "There isn't much time! We took an oath to protect the school. And that's exactly what we're going to do. Kitty, you don't need to give us any cover." He silently signaled to Hank and Logan with a curt nod. "We'll take them head on…and we will win! One of us…is worth at least ten of them."

Michael extended his right fist as everyone else did the same. He looked into each of their eyes with his own grey ones. "Are you with me?" Logan smiled slightly.

"Always."

The door burst open, and what looked like hundreds of screaming mutants ran through. Michael spun around, and grinning with authority, extracted his claws, and called out, "Then let's take 'em!"

He tripped a mutant with a tattoo that looked like some sort of snake, and then slashed him across the chest, stabbing another in the gut, and slashing some more. His eyes widened as his senses opened up, and everything seemed to slow down. Michael stumbled back, his vision going blurry. He blinked furiously, and when he opened his eyes, they weren't his normal grey…they were a fiery red. With his senses enhanced, he started to fight again, stabbing two mutants in the chest and continuing on to whoever would face his claws next.

Logan turned around and stared at Michael, his mouth sliding open. He gritted his teeth, running over towards his son, who was beginning to look less and less human and more and more…like some sort of god, with an eerie glow surrounding his body. Stabbing a few mutants along the way, Logan grabbed the teenager by the shoulder and pulled him down. The glow faded, and Michael's eyes closed. He opened them again, blinking. They were back to their normal grey. He frowned, seeing all the dead mutants around him.

"Logan?" he asked. "What happened?"

Logan tilted his head to the side and raised his eyebrows. "You tell me."

"I remember…vaguely," Michael said, frowning. "I slashed some guy across the chest…and then everything sped up. Next I know…I'm on the ground, opening my eyes." He looked around, and hearing a crunch, turned to Hank, who had stepped on somebody's arm. "Did I…did I do all this?"

"Nah," Logan said, shaking his head. "Not all of it, anyway." Hank smiled, impressed. Kitty and Kurt followed him to where Michael and Logan were sitting, amidst mutant bodies.

"Well, that was fast," Hank commented, filling the awkward silence. "Can we go back to bed now?" Michael slowly stood up, grimacing.

"Don't get too excited," he said. "It's not over." He jerked his head towards the door. "He's here."

"Magneto, you mean," Kurt said, frowning. Michael gave him a slight nod.

"I'm not sure what to do," he admitted. "Looks like you guys are on your own. Logan and I can't help. Last time I had a run-in with Magneto, it went…badly." Hearing the swish of a cape, he turned around. Ororo was dressed in her suit, flying down from the second floor.

"We moved the Professor upstairs," she said, slightly out of breath. "Thought it'd be safer. What's your status?"

"We're all alive," Logan said. "But we've got a slight problem."

"Oh?"

"He's out there," Michael said quietly. "Magneto." She made a face.

"Because we're already having so much fun," Ororo responded sarcastically, her dark eyes narrowing. "Mike, Logan…get out of here. Get to the tunnel. We can't afford you two getting killed." She turned to Kitty, Kurt, and Hank, smiling grimly. "The rest of you…you're my backup. Let's go."

* * *

Did you think the chapter was all right? I tried to make it angsty, sort of, but I'm not sure if I was that sucessful or not. Just let me know what you thought about it. Even if you didn't like it, I want to know :)

William D. J. Watson


End file.
